The Strange Housekeeper
Details *'Title:' 수상한 가정부 / Soosanghan Gajungboo *'Also known as:' The Suspicious Housekeeper *'Previously known as:' 가정부 박복녀 / Gijungboo Bakboknyeo (Housekeeper Park Bok Nyeo) *'Genre:' Family, mystery, melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-23 to 2013-Nov-26 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Strange Housekeeper OST *'Related TV shows:' Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) Synopsis A drama about a housekeeper Park Bok Nyeo, who gets hired to work for a family which has just lost its mother, leaving just the father and four children. But, she's strange. She is unsociable housekeeper who is perfect in what she does around the house but doesn't smile or show her feelings due to her mysterious past. Bok Nyeo will help the family healing process and rebuild their bonds. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Ji Woo as Park Bok Nyeo / Park Eun Soo *Lee Sung Jae as Eun Sang Chul (41) *Wang Ji Hye as Yoon Song Hwa Eun Sang Chul's family *Kim So Hyun as Eun Han Gyul (18) *Chae Sang Woo as Eun Doo Gyul (15) *Nam Da Reum as Eun Se Gyul (13) *Kang Ji Woo as Eun Hye Gyul (7) *Kim Hee Jung as Woo Sun Young (39, Eun Sang Chul's late wife) ;Extended Cast Eun Sang Chul's late wife's family *Park Geun Hyung as Woo Geum Chi (70) *Shim Yi Young as Woo Na Young (29) People around Eun Sang Chul *Jo Yeon Woo as Manager Choi (39) *Jang Seo Won as Lee Dong Shik (28) *Baek Seung Hyun as Manager Kim People around Park Bok Nyeo *Kim Hae Sook as Director Hong (65) *Jung Suk Yong as Shin Jung Man (late 30s) *Ra Mi Ran as Yang Mi Ja (late 30s) *Jung Moon Sung as Lee Tae Shik *Kim Ji Sook as Bok Nyeo's mother in law *Kwak Do Won as Go Min Kook (Bok Nyeo's late husband) cameo Other People *Bang Eun Hee as Uh Jin's mother (37) *Lee Seung Hyung as Uh Jin's father (40) *Hwang Jae Won as Oh Uh Jin (Hye Gyul's kindergarten friend) *Seo Kang Joon as Choi Soo Hyuk (19) *Park Ji Bin as as Shin Woo Jae (19) *Song Jong Ho as Jang Do Hyung / Seo Ji Hoon *Lee Yang Hee (이양희) as Soo Hyuk's father *Kim Kwang Gyu as Han Gyul's homeroom teacher *Im Ji Kyu as Se Gyul's homeroom teacher *Son Sung Joon as perpetrator of bullying *Jun Ye Seo as Writer Kwon *Kim Min Ha as Han Gyul's classmate *Park Chan *Lee Ga Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Every Show *'Chief Producer:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Producers:' Kim Jin Geun, Lee Sang Min (이상민), Seo Joo Wan (서주완) *'Director:' Kim Hyung Shik *'Assistant Director:' Go Eun Ho *'Screenwriter:' Baek Woon Chul Note *This drama is the Korean remake of Japan’s hit dorama, Kaseifu no Mita, which aired in 2011. Recognitions *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Kim So Hyun) Episode Ratings See The Strange Housekeeper/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Family Category:Mystery Category:Melodrama Category:Romance